Generally, a flowerpot contains soil which is garden mold to set an ornamental plant in the soil in the flowerpot. The above-mentioned flowerpot defines a containing space to contain the garden mold therein, and includes drain holes to drain excess, remaining water from the flowerpot. At this time, to prevent the garden mold from being lost, and to drain only the water, a net or stones having a role as the net is or are provided at the drain holes in the flowerpot.
However, the conventional flowerpot forces a caretaker to supply the water to the plants in the flowerpots one by one, and to take care of the plants in flowerpots in detail. Furthermore, the conventional flowerpot is problematic in that the caretaker must repot a plant when the plant has largely grown in comparison with the flowerpot.
If the caretaker does not repot the plant when the plant has grown large, the plant in a conventional flowerpot may die, because the roots of the plant cannot sufficiently absorb water and nutrients from the soil in the flowerpot.